Relax, It's Thursday
by Veste Notus
Summary: The typical 'blanket fic' with a bit of a twist... Heero finds Duo in the snow and... ever hear of the term 'unreliable narrator? For best results, read twice.


Disclaimers: They aren't mine. Please respect that I'm still trying to accept that. Pairings: 1+2 Warnings: shonen-ai, Heero POV, slight citrus Notes: YAY MYA CONTEST! This is my little ficclet entry! SAAA-WEEEET! SPECIAL NOTE: Thursday is opposite day.  
  
Relax, It's Thursday By Veste Notus  
  
My name is not Heero Yuy, and I hate it when Duo calls me that. In his shrill voice, my blood boils with hatred as his call pierces my skin with a violent force every time he opens his mouth. Everyone else can say my name - especially Relina. That's fine by me. Not Duo. I hate Duo Maxwell, and it's no secret to anybody.  
  
I'm very open about my heterosexuality. Everyone knows it and respects me for it. Except Duo, who, not surprisingly, supports that cover up and no one takes notice of me. He's always trying to enforce my introversion. Always thinking of himself and never anyone else. I'm not jealous of his heart. Gods, I hate that braided baka. I hate Duo Maxwell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Duo, how can you be so kind all the time?"  
  
"It's simple. Everyone I ever truly loved before - family, friends, comrades - have all died. If that trend is going to follow me wherever I go, I just want to make sure that the people I do love understand this, love me too, and have the best damn life they can lead before they go."  
  
"I have no intention of dying, Duo."  
  
"That's nice, Heero. Now tell the truth."  
  
"I am. For you."  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't snowing that hard late one December. I wasn't on a mission, so I was going to play a little outside. I knew he was out there. It makes sense then that when I didn't know he was there, I didn't start looking for him in a mad dash, abandoning the mission I wasn't on.  
  
I was wearing layers upon layers of clothing, not my usual attire. I found him on purpose by purposefully stepping on his frozen braid. The wind wasn't tearing at his un-raw face. He wasn't crying. He was still breathing perfectly. His shivers weren't out of control. I didn't doubt that he would make it through the night.  
  
I ignored him for a while, not bothering to check less obvious vital signals. Everything looked to be in order. My heart remained icy when he whispered my name confidently. We avoided eyes. I didn't hug him. I refused to hold him in my arms and sooth him. I hate Duo Maxwell.  
  
~*~  
  
"DUO! What are you doing out here? Are you alright? Can you walk?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Don't worry, Duo. I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you. ever."  
  
"What about. your mission."  
  
"Forget the mission. your health is more important to me now."  
  
~*~  
  
I begrudgingly threw his body over my shoulder, despite his obvious ability to walk the rest of the way through the little snow that had fallen, as I made my way through the flurries, knowing exactly where I was going.  
  
It wasn't three hours until I got to a large house that looked very comfortable. It wasn't make of logs or anything, which was surprising considering our location. I threw Duo into the house and let him sit by himself for a while. He was very conscious. He moved a lot, especially when he inhaled and exhaled.  
  
It was obvious that he was fine.  
  
I was calm the whole time.  
  
I didn't seek any aid from the fireplace. I didn't get burned trying to haphazardly start a fire with sheer unconcern for my partner. He wasn't worth it, after all. I hate him. I hate Duo Maxwell.  
  
I didn't rush over to him or bring him to the fire. I kept him as far away from the fire as possible. I made him stay in his wet cloths just as I stayed in mine. I had so many layers on and he did to. The fire was providing us with extra warmth anyway. There were no chills going through the huge house. It was comfortable and it was very safe. It made me feel confident. I couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring me.  
  
~*~  
  
"I got the fire going, Duo. Hang in there, please!"  
  
"Unn."  
  
"Duo, your clothes are soaked through. You need to take them off if you want to dry off and get warm."  
  
"."  
  
"Let me help you, Duo. I'm here for you."  
  
Duo didn't shiver or roll over onto my lap. He was fully conscious, after all. He wasn't hallucinating a little and I didn't care about that. I didn't let him pull me on top of him. I wouldn't let him beg for me to hold him.  
  
And I wouldn't hold him.  
  
I let him stay, lounged out on the plush carpet in sheer comfort, for a long while. I had no pity or sorrow for him. I wasn't concerned with how to keep him warm. Images of hens sitting on eggs were far from *my* mind. An idea didn't pop into my head. I remained oblivious.  
  
I didn't liken heat to friction. That wasn't obvious at all. I didn't kiss Duo, I didn't touch Duo. I didn't say a word to him. We sat in comfortable silence for a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Duo, for your own good, let me touch you."  
  
"Hai, Heero. Of course. for my own good."  
  
"You're skin's cold. like ice. my hands will never warm you up on their own!"  
  
"Saa. please, Heero. use your mouth?"  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't lap at his neck nor did I suck his smooth skin. I wasn't turned on by his sudden gasps or languid moans. It was necessary. Ever touch was important. Nothing unnecessary. It was all for the mission.  
  
Did I say I was on a mission? I meant, it was necessary to keep him alive for his mission.  
  
His mission.  
  
"Hee.ro."  
  
"Duo, are you okay?"  
  
"Hai, Heero. More."  
  
"Anything, Duo."  
  
"I love you, Heero."  
  
~*~  
  
I hate Duo Maxwell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh gods, Heero.!"  
  
"DUO! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.!!"  
  
~*~  
  
He wasn't fine after that. I hate him still. I learned nothing about life, happiness, joy. He didn't touch my heart. He still doesn't.  
  
I can't stand being near him. At all. His hair didn't fall across my shoulders and chest in an irresistible way. I didn't sleep with him. I didn't save his life. I hate him. I didn't do it because I hate him. I hate Duo Maxwell.  
  
He didn't nuzzle my neck in the night. I didn't let him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you mean it, koibito?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"Did you mean to say 'I love you', or."  
  
"Are you asking me if I love you?"  
  
"Well. yes."  
  
"I went looking for you in a blizzard, abandoned my mission, brought you to a hole-in-the-wall log cabin, built you a fire, covered you in what little clothes I had left and made love to you."  
  
"So."  
  
"You're supposed to interpret that as an emphatic yes."  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't a minute until midnight.  
  
Then suddenly it was.  
  
I'm not a pathological liar.  
  
It's not opposite day anymore.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
